Protections
Regios ProtectionsRegios. Creating, Deleting, and Modifying Regions Note: A Gold Axe Is Required To Perform Any Operation Regarding Regios /regios set Use this command to set the two points which will encapsulate the region. /regios cancel Use this command to cancel the setting of a region. /regios create ' Use this command to create a region with the specified name after setting your points. '/regios delete ' Use this command to delete an existing region. This action cannot be undone. '/regios modify ' Use this command to manually modify the points of an existing region. '/regios modify cancel Use this command to cancel the modification of a region. /regios modify confirm Use this command to confirm the modification for a region and save the changes. /regios expandmax ' Use this command to make your region height from 0(Bedrock) - 128(SkyLimit). '/regios expandup ' Use this command to expand your region upwards by the specified value. '/regios expanddown ' Use this command to expand your region downwards by the specified value. Region Administration Commands '/regios backup-db ' Use this command to backup your database file containing all current regions to a folder with the name specified. These backups can be found in the directory (plugins/Regios/Backups/) '/regios list Use this command to show the list of existing regions. /regios info ' Use this command to show the information & properties of the specified region. '/regios setowner ' Use this command to modify the owner of a region. '/regios reload-config Use this command to reload the configuration file. /regios reload-database Use this command to reload the database. This is un-necessary because Regios automatically saves all changes. /regios version Use this command to show whether you are running the latest version of Regios or not. /regios inherit ' Use this command to inherit/clone properties from one region to another. '/regios rename ' Use this command to rename an existing region. '/regios backup ' Use this command to create a backup of your region. If anything goes wrong your region along with any structures/building/blocks can be restored. '/regios restore ''' Use this command to restore a region from a backup. Region Customization '''Protection /regios protect ' Use this command to protect a region from blocks being placed or destroyed by un-authorised users. '/regios unprotect ' Use this command to unprotect an already protected region. '/regios prevententry ' Use this command to prevent un-authorised players from entering a region. '/regios allowentry ''' Use this command to allow players to enter a previously protected region. '''Whitelisting / Exceptions /regios addex ' Use this command to allow the specified player to bypass protection for that region. '/regios remex ''' '''Use this command to remove an already whitelisted player so they can no longer bypass protection for that region. Welcome and Leaving Messages /regios setwelcome ' Use this command to change the message displayed when entering a region. '/regios setleave ' Use this command to change the message displayed when leaving a region. '/regios showwelcome ' Use this command to configure whether a welcome message is show or not when entering a region. '/regios showleave ' Use this command to change the message displayed when entering a region. '/regios showleave ''' Use this command to change the message displayed when entering a region. '''Color Customization You can embed any of the following strings anywhere in a message and they will make any text in front of it colored. %BLACK% or &0 or $0 %DBLUE% or &1 or $1 %DGREEN% or &2 or $2 %DTEAL% or &3 or $3 %DRED% or &4 or $4 %PURPLE% or &5 or $5 %GOLD% or &6 or $6 %GREY% or &7 or $7 %DGREY% or &8 or $8 %BLUE% or &9 or $9 %BGREEN% or &a or $a %TEAL% or &b or $b %RED% or &c or $c %PINK% or &d or $d %YELLOW% or &e or $e %WHITE% or &f or $f Other Commands /regios usehealth ' Use this command to enable/disable health for a region. Eg to give unlimited health. '/regios healthregen <+/-> ' Use this command to set health regeneration/degeneration for a region, to have normal health regeneration set to ''+ 0 '/regios mf ' Use this command to change the movement speed within a region. (mf = movementfactor). '/regios lsps ' Use this command to configure how often lightning will strike a random position in the region. (Measured in seconds) (lsps = lightningstrikes per second). '/regios mobspawn ' Use this command to control whether mobs can or cannot spawn in the given region. '/regios setpvp ' Use this command to control whether PVP is enabled or not. Will only have effect on worlds which have PVP enabled. '''/regios setwarp Use this command to create a warp at your current coordinates for the region you are standing in. '/regios warpto ' Use this command to warp to a Region. (Warp must have been created previously) *To log your protections post on the Protections Topic in the JustGamers Forum *All information was taken from the Regios Site Category:Crafting Guild